


And I Love You Still

by 13thDoctor



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canonical Character Death, Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thDoctor/pseuds/13thDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Steve and Bucky had to stop, and the one time they didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. один

**Author's Note:**

> For a tumblr prompt; asked by sir-sherlock-of-the-tardis and until-the-end-ofthe-line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-serum!Steve wants to lose his virginity. Bucky doesn't want to hurt him.

The hot summer air blew in and out of the open apartment windows, matching the slow breathing of its two occupants. Sun drifted through lazily, bouncing golden warmth off of the slight furnishings. The shadows were reserved for two men standing in the middle of the living room, gazing at each other as if the other was their afternoon sun.

“Are you sure about this?” Bucky eyed Steve tentatively, hands curled into gentle fists over his friend’s slender shoulders.

Steve nodded, a quick, nervous gesture. His small, naked, frame, usually somewhat bulked by clothing, was skeletal and pale. In contrast, Bucky was hard and built, torso muscles rippling as he moved.

“Are you?” the blonde asked, suddenly shamed. He wrapped his arms around his body, shivering. He looked around the feeble living room, away from his lover.

Bucky sighed. “No, I am in no way thrilled to be sleeping with you. God, what’s a man gotta do to keep his boyfriend from putting out?”

He rolled his eyes sarcastically and flattened his palms on the man’s chest. Steve laughed, the tension leaving his shoulders as his lungs exhaled evenly.

“In fact, I am so disgusted—” he continued, his eyes bright and mischievous, “that I have no choice but to sleep with you anyway, just to teach you a lesson.”

“Is that so?” Steve asked, chuckling despite his attempts to remain unfazed.

“Yep!” Bucky yelled.

He lifted Steve in his arms and made his way to the small apartment’s bedroom. He held him carefully, as if he was made of glass. Steve’s eyes held pure adoration and devotion. He was awed, staring at the man before him like he couldn’t believe he was his. Bucky wished Steve could see those emotions mirrored in his own eyes.

He laid him down gently on the soft cotton, leaving his hands on his skin for much longer than necessary. Steve’s breath caught. He stared at the ceiling as Bucky laid light kisses on his ribs, dark hair beginning to stray over his forehead. He gulped, muscles jumping under each touch.

“Tell me if you need me to stop, okay?” Bucky asked.

The sergeant crawled back over Steve, hands resting on his chest and legs bent on either side of him. Steve ached for his touch. Bucky leaned down, dancing his lips over Steve’s in echoes of kisses. Their flesh met briefly, drawing a gasp from the smaller man. Bucky seized the sound in his mouth, sucked the air from Steve in a furious, famished kiss. When he pulled away, Steve felt dizzy.

Then he felt sick.

He coughed, a dry, hacking sound that continued far past normalcy. His arms waved frantically about, searching for anything to help him breathe. The air was suddenly too hot, too humid, too thick.

Bucky leapt away before returning, muscles taut and controlled. He cupped Steve’s face as the fit surpassed into short attempts at breathing.

“I’m so sorry, Steve, oh my God—” He ran his fingers through his mussed hair and hugged Steve from behind, continuing to whisper apologies. His arms felt enormous against the minute frame, and he almost pulled away for fear of suffocating his lover once more.

Steve relaxed slowly, stubbornly. He hated when Bucky saw him like this, so weak and helpless. He twisted his neck over his shoulder and kissed Bucky, lingering gently on his lips before pulling aside.

He laid on his back, watching the dizzying circle of the whirring ceiling fan. Drawing the covers on despite the heat, he felt the prick of tears in the corners of his eyes, and swallowed them down angrily.

Bucky joined him a moment later, wrapping his arms around him under the sheets. The touch of bare flesh was comforting rather than passionate, and Steve found himself enjoying the sensation.

“I’m never going to get laid, Buck,” Steve remarked with a grin.

Bucky laughed and kissed his ear. “We’re just going to have to keep trying, aren’t we?”

They drifted off to sleep, smiling.


	2. Два

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky have to be careful about where they hold hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments and kudos are appreciated! I might actually finish this sometime! Oops. Terribly sorry about that.

Two soldiers walked next to each other on the street. They wore their dark uniforms, rigid, pristine, pressed. They did not march. They paced comfortably, heavy boots echoing on rain-soaked pavement. Now and again the smaller of the two would curse, running to catch up to his companion, and they would laugh before returning to their conversation.

“I don’t remember you being this fast,” Bucky joked, striding up to Steve yet again. His dignity was not lost, and he held his head high, smiling.

“Should I carry you?” Steve countered.

They laughed, and the sound bounced off the asphalt in happy echoes. They were the only two out so late, traveling the long stretch of road before the base. A few beer bottles littered the area as they neared the New Jersey barracks, as did the aroma of gunpowder and sweat.

Steve swung his arm around to catch Bucky and propel him forward, eager to return to the uncomfortable mattress of their bunk. He underestimated his strength, however, as he did often, and they crashed into each other roughly.

Bucky yelled and buried his head in Steve’s thick chest, chuckling. Steve smiled and kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head, closing his eyes at the scent of sunlight that was Bucky, and the way their bodies molded so perfectly, the way the rough stubble felt against his jaw…

Bucky looked up and scowled playfully at the new-found height difference. “I liked you better when you were smaller,” he pouted.

“That's kinda too bad.”

“I know.”

Steve ran his hands over Bucky’s shoulder blades and back, then sighed. The other man grinned at the sensation before pulling away, a slight flush in his cheeks. They intertwined their fingers and Bucky stepped back lightly.

“Shall we?” Bucky asked. He opened his arm wide as if inviting Steve to dance, holding steadfast to the other hand.

They continued their short walk hand-in-hand. Soon the buildings of the base grew larger in their view, and the red, white, and blue of the American flag flew proudly overhead. It looked strange in the night, shadowed and silent. Where orders were barked and men ran, weary and raw, there were only ghosts of bodies and sound.

As they neared the complex they held together, the knowledge that they would soon have to part an unbearable burden.

When they saw the outline of the night watch against the wire fences, their grip loosened. Five feet more and their fingers separated, their arms swung to their sides, and their skin yearned for the lost contact. Their fingertips swept across each other’s ever so slightly, like repellent magnets.

They smirked in their shared secret, tipped their hats at the guards, and stepped through the gates.

Two soldiers walked next to each other on the street.

They both wondered what it would be like to stop pretending.


End file.
